White Lies
by LuvEdwardC
Summary: Bella has a little secret that she's never told anyone in Forks, only one person knows, what will happen when he shows up at Forks High School? Will it be enough to end Edward and Bella's relationship for good?
1. We Meet Again

White Lies

Bella has a little secret that she's never told anyone in Forks, only one person knows, what will happen when he shows up at Forks High School? Will it be enough to end Edward and Bella's relationship for good?

If you recognize it, it's not mine, all props to Stephenie Meyer!

Bella POV

"Bella, if you don't get up now, you'll make us late to school," I rolled over, still half asleep, murmuring about five more minutes.

I shot straight up when I realized that it was my angel who was talking to me. I sat up so fast that I fell out of my bed, but instead of feeling the hardwood flooring of my bedroom, I felt Edward's cold arms around my waist pull me back up to my feet. When my head had stopped spinning, I looked up at him.

"Hi," I said meekly. He chuckled and it sounded like music.

"Good morning," he looked over to his right and I followed his gaze, and saw the clock, it was 7:15, we were going to be late for school.

"Oops," I said.

"Human moment?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, care to join me?" I joked, he gave my favorite lopsided grin and handed me my toilet bag and a change of clothes as he pushed me gently out my bedroom door.

Ten minutes later, I was inhaling a granola bar and climbing into Edward's shiny silver Volvo. Before I had even buckled my seatbelt, he was in his seat and starting the car. With a rev from the engine we were speeding our way to school. I tried not to look out of the window or at the speedometer; I knew I would regret it. So I settled, ha hardly, for looking at Edward's beautiful face. I still couldn't believe that this heavenly being loved me. My life wasn't this good.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me, I was used to this question and I answered honestly and immediately.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that this is all real," I said quietly.

Edward didn't respond, so I couldn't tell his feelings on the matter, we pulled smoothly into the first empty parking spot.

Normally, Edward would have beaten me to open my door, but there were too many people around, so he waited for me in front of his car. When I reached him, I mentally patted myself on the back for not falling yet today, I realized that I probably just jinxed myself. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we rushed to class, all the way I was praying that I wouldn't fall, even though I knew Edward would never let any harm come to me.

When we reached my class, Edward turned me to face him and gave me a swift kiss, "I'll see you in class." A second later, he was gone, luckily we were the only ones still in the halls.

I spun and ran to my seat, just as I sat down, the bell rang. "You're lucky this time Isabella," my teacher said. I blushed and sank down into my seat.

A few minutes into the lesson that I was having trouble paying attention to, my mind kept wandering to the last argument that Edward and I had had about him changing me. I was torn away from my internal monologue when someone opened the door that was next to my desk, letting the cold air rush in, it has started raining, I noticed. I glanced up to see who had entered the class room. He looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. I had the feeling that I knew him too, not that I had just seen him at the book store or some other random place.

His curly dirty blond hair and muscular body had me, along with all other girls in the class, staring. It was then that I realized he must be new, otherwise, everyone wouldn't have been staring, and he had a wonderful tan, obviously, he was from out of town. He walked to the teachers desk, got his slip signed and was told to find an empty seat, after introducing himself of course. I remembered how horrid it had been on my first day, having to constantly introduce myself, everyone looking at you like your a freak of nature, having no one to talk to, it was horrible.

"Um, hi, I'm Nathan, Nathan Mandrake, and I'm from Phoenix, Arizona," the new boy said, he looked comfortable in front of the class and I admired him for his courage. His eyes swept the class and stopped on me, his emerald eyes sparkled, and I felt like I had been hit with a battering ram, everything came rushing back to me.

_I was back in Phoenix, at a movie with the people who were closest to being my friends, they never understood me completely, but they were still my friends. We were sitting in the theater, Michelle and Jake had already begun to make out, I rolled my eyes and suppressed a sigh. Nathan was doing the same; he leaned over the arm rest between the two of us and whispered, "Bell, you want to get out of here as much as I do? I think their trying to suck each others faces off," he nodded to Michelle and Jake. I hastily agreed. _

_As we walked out of the theater, I became aware of how close Nathan was walking to me; his arm was brushing against mine. We had touched plenty of times before, but it was different now. More cautious, more meaningful and intended. _

_"Where do you want to go?" He asked me. _

_"Oh, I don't know, where ever."_

_"How bout we go to the pool?" there was a local pool in walking distance of the movie theater, we often went there just to put our feet in. _

_"Sure, sounds good to me," it was hot out, and my heart had begun to beat rapidly, Nathan was the closest I had ever come to a real crush, not that he knew. _

_We walked in silence, but it was a comfortable one. At one point, I thought he tried to touch my hand, but I brushed it off, telling myself I was being paranoid. When we got to the pool, we were the only ones there. The pool was one of my favorite places to go, and it wasn't like any other pool I knew about, it was meant to seem like the ocean. The water started just like that of a lake, and slowly got deeper, and instead of concrete on the ground, sand had been spread out, but it was the nice kind of sand, that didn't make the water turn and ugly brown color, it was crystal clear. _

_We waded in as far as our shorts would let us, obviously, I was out farther then Nathan. I couldn't remember what we had talked about, only that after a few minutes we had wadded out of the water and sat down in the sand. Somewhere during the conversation, I said something to make him chase me, as we were running around the pool, he tackled me to the ground, we were both cracking up, his body was over mine and he had taken his shirt off, I was very aware of the fact that his face was very close to mine. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes, and got lost, slowly; he leaned in, and kissed me. _

I was pulled out of the memory that I had tried to destroy so many times when I heard the chair next to me scrape against the floor. I looked up, with no doubt in my mind about who it would be, into the same emerald green eyes that I had looked into so many times those few years ago. His face split into the grin that I had missed so much when I first moved to Forks, I couldn't help but smile back and his eyes shined as I did so.

He opened his mouth the start talking, but I shushed him, and put a finger to my lips. He rolled his eyes, but closed his mouth none the less. Instead, he tore out a paper from a notebook and began to scribble words across the page. He slid it across the desk and I tried to ignore it and pay attention to class. The only thing going on in my mind was: This can't be happening, This can not be happening to me, I'm with Edward, what if Nathan wanted to get back together, what will Edward say if he found out that I had actually had a boyfriend back in Phoenix, what will he do when he finds out that I had kept him a secret on purpose?

Nathan kicked my chair and I looked at him. He nodded at the paper, telling me to read it. I took a deep breath and looked down.

This is only part of what I have; but, I want to make sure that its good and that I didn't mess up the characters before I post it for the world to see, so, review please.


	2. Memories

I own nothing.

_**Bell! **_

_**How are you? It's been so long! I knew you were here but I didn't think I'd see you so soon. I just got in last night. I'm so tired. You look so good. What's been going on? Oh and I kind of need some help finding my way around, as you can probably guess, I got lost. Whats up with lunch?**_

Well, I thought, it could have been worse. I dug a pencil out of my bag and chose my words carefully.

_**Hey Nat, it's so good to see you too. Not much is new, just living life to its fullest. I completely know how you fell, jet lag is a bummer. You don't look half bad yourself, thanks. And of course I'll show you around, but I don't know about lunch, the people I hang out with are a little picky. They aren't mean, just… different.**_

I slid the paper back over to him. And after a few moments he began writing again. I prayed for the bell to ring soon, but then, Edward would find out sooner, I just wanted to sink into the floor.

_**Hey that's okay, everyone loves me, so you can show me around and im sure your teacher will let you off the hook if you're showing me around. I think we need to pay attention now, the teacher just glared at me, I think.**_

As I read the note, I prayed that Edward wouldn't figure out what had happened between Nat and me. It was embarrassing enough as it was. I wrote back:

_**Okay, I'll show you around but I'm telling you its probably not the best idea for you to eat lunch with me. I don't think they would like me, their kind of outsiders.**_

I was trying to make it seem nice, but it was hard to tell Nat that he couldn't hang out with me at lunch. Maybe he would understand once he saw Edward and his family, even though it was just Edward and Alice now. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had all graduated last year. Rosalie and Emmett had 'gone to collage' and Jasper was staying to be with Alice until she graduated.

_**Okay, I get it. I'll find someone else to have lunch with. But, how about after school? Want to go out? My treat, I've missed you so much Bell.**_

He really didn't seem to get it. I was trying to tell him that Edward was my boyfriend without saying it flat out. So much had changed sense I had moved, I knew that I had promised Nat that he'd be the only one that I would ever love, but things change, promises are broken.

_Nat and I were sitting in my bedroom, it was the day before I was to leave for Forks. We were lying on my bed, his arms wrapped around me, I had my head resting on his chest. The television was on, but no one was watching it, it was mainly for my mother. We didn't want her to think we were doing anything that we weren't, or at least, anything she wouldn't want us to be doing. _

_"Bell?" Nat asked slowly. _

_"Yeah, Nat?" I asked, looking up at him and pecking him on the cheek. _

_"Promise me something," I nodded, "Promise me that you won't fall in love with anyone in Forks. Promise me that you'll always be mine." His voice was pleading, his eyes begging for me to say that I promised. _

_I giggled at the look on his face, and kissed him again, this time on the lips. "I promise. How could anyone be better than you anyhow? I love you with all my heart, you know that. There is no possibility of anyone taking your place in my life. And even if there was, but there isn't, the chance would be 0 to none." _

_His face split into my favorite lopsided smile and he met my lips with his own. It was slow and gentle, full of passion. But I could feel he was holding back a need for more. I flicked my tongue into his mouth, letting him know that he was okay if he wanted to go farther. And he did. _

_He flipped us over, so that he was lying on top of me. We began kissing very thoroughly. His tongue was exploring the new terrain of my mouth, as was mine his. I ran my fingers through his hair, and I felt his hands slide under my shirt and up to my bra strap. _

_He dragged his fingers down my spine, causing me to shiver. I arched my back as a reflex reaction, pushing myself up against his body. I found my hands at his hips and I tugged at the hem of his shirt, together, we pulled it off of him, along with my own. _

_Just then, the theme song for _CSI: Miami_ began playing. Nat and I both jumped at the sudden sound. We were both startled at how far we had actually gone. We were both shirt less and my bra was unhooked, yet still on luckily, his belt was unbuckled and pants unbuttoned. _

_"Umm," Nat gasped, we were both breathless. _

_"Wow," I agreed. _

_"I love you," we said together, I giggled; he chuckled and kissed me lightly._

_**Nat, I'm not really sure how to say this, so I guess I'll just say it. I have a boyfriend.**_

I pushed to note to his side of the table, and told myself not to look at his face. I knew what it would look like. The pain and hurt of a broken promise and a broken heart, I couldn't stand doing that to him. But I loved Edward.

_**But, our last day together, didn't that mean anything to you?**_

It broke my heart that he thought that.

_**Of course it did. That day meant everything to me. I can't believe you thought that it didn't. I love you, always have always will. But I'm with Edward now. I'm so sorry; we can at least be friends though, right?**_

Nat read the note, I know he did. I heard his intake of breath as he read my feelings. But he didn't write anything back. And that worried me immensely.

He didn't even look at me again all class, which was only five more minutes, and when the bell rang, he was out the door before I even packed up my bag. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I realized he didn't even want to see me. I blinked hoping to make them go away, but the traitor tears spilled over. I let my hair fall into my face and hoped that no one noticed.

As I walked out the door, I felt the cold arms that I had became so accustomed to form tightly around my waist.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me. His voice colored with worry and concern. He must have 'heard' something.

I wiped at my cheeks and tried to pull myself together. "I'm fine, Edward. Let's just go to class."

I could tell he didn't want to let it go. But for some reason beyond me, he did. I couldn't pay attention to any of my other lessons. I could only think about Nat and what was going to happen next. I was horrified by the fact that Edward would be able to hear Nat's thoughts.

When the lunch bell finally rang, I stood and walked to my locker. As I opened it, two things happened simultaneously. Alice walked up beside me, and a note fell from my locker. Before the note hit the floor, Alice had snatched it and handed it to me.

"I had a vision," she nodded to the note, "read it. I'm here."

I warily opened the note; I knew who it was from. I recognized the "Isabella" written on the outside.

_**Isabella, **_

The note read.

_**I understand why you got a new boyfriend after moving to Forks. But what I don't understand is why you didn't ever tell me. When I arrived, you were the only thing I was looking forward to. I thought I would surprise you and things would go back to normal. I see now how wrong I was. I would like to understand why you have done everything that you have. I would also like you to understand why I can't talk to you at the moment. Please, don't be yourself and pry into my personal business. I will leave you be if you leave me be. Maybe later we can become friends again. I wish you the best. **_

_**-Nathan **_

He had written "Love" but changed his mind and scribbled it out. When I read my full name, I knew that it wasn't good. Right then, I began sobbing uncontrollably. I had a hard time reading the note because my eyes were crowded with tears and my hands were shaking like jell-o in an earthquake.

Alice pulled me into her small frame and let me sob into her small shoulder. She tried to comfort me as best she could, but the only one I wanted then was to talk to Nat. I needed for him to tell me that we would be okay, that this was a dream that had never happened. That I would wake up and Forks had never happened that we were still together and he would always be there for me.

I gasped in shock about what I had thought. Why was I thinking these things when I loved Edward so much? I silently thanked God that Edward couldn't read my mind.

"Where's Edward?" I croaked through my sobs.

"He's on his way. Give him half a seco- here he is," Alice must have called him. I made a mental note to thank her later.

Edward pulled me from Alice and cradled me against his strong chest, shushing and humming to me.

"It's okay, I promise. I'm here, nothing will hurt you. Just tell me what happened," Edward cooed. He had picked me up bridal style and carried me to his Volvo.

Once we were seated and he had cranked the heater on, he was really good at remembering my human needs, he told me to explain.

I was hesitant, "I don't know where to start."

"Start from the beginning, we have time."

I took a deep breath and explained everything. From the movie with Nat, Michelle, and Jake; to my last day with Nat; to the note he had left in my locker. I couldn't look at Edward. I knew that he would be hurt that I had kept something from him. After all the times he had asked me about my past and my life.

When I had finished, neither of us spoke, the silence was deafening. I realized that I could only hear myself breathing. I stole a glance at Edward, his eyes were black and he wasn't breathing. My worst fears had been realized, he was furious.

"I'm going to go now, you seem like you need time alone. Bye," I exited the car trying to cause as little disruption possible.

I stumbled trough the school, tears clouding my eyes again. I didn't know where exactly I was going, I was just walking. I tripped a few times, but caught myself before I hit the ground. I wasn't used to not having Edward to catch me.

One last time, I fell but couldn't catch myself. I hit the ground hard. It was wet, I realized. The rain was still coming down. But I couldn't bring myself to get up. The cold ground felt good against my flushed face. The sobs were wracking painfully through my body.

When I finally heard someone approaching, I knew lunch was over. No one left the cafeteria when it was raining until it was time to go to class. I didn't care who it was. Whoever it was, they said my name and walked up to me, and sat by my side. I figured it was Alice. I was wrong.

I looked up into those perfect green eyes that I thought I would never see again. Tears streaming down my face, I knew I looked a mess. But I also knew Nat had seen me worse, I found it hard to believe that he cared at all. But then so much had changed.

"I told myself I wasn't going to talk to you for a while. But you're not playing fair," Nat sighed and pulled me from my heap on the ground and into his lap like I weighed nothing. "Okay, now, tell Uncle Natty whats wrong this time."

I had my face buried into his chest and I knew I was soaking his blazer, he didn't seem to notice. I tried to talk, but it came out muffled. He lifted my chin and told me to try again.

"I- I told Edward ab-about, you know, us, a-and h-he got m-mad," I was shaking very hard, from both the sobbing and the cold.

"Did he hurt you?" Nat's voice was furious at the thought of someone hurting me. My heart swelled with the thought that he did still care about me. "If he put one finger on you, I swear I'll-"

"No, Nat he didn't hurt me, he was just very mad that I told him he was my first boyfriend." I took a few deep steadying breaths, "He has a hard time controlling his emotions sometimes, it's not his fault, he just needs some time alone. I'm sure Alice, that's his sister- my best friend, will talk to him and calm him down."

"Oh, I see." Nat was still holding me to him, but I could tell he wanted to leave; it was very awkward for him to hear me talk about Edward like that, and call Alice my best friend, I wished I could rephrase that part. "Do you want me to take you home or something?"

"Yes please, if you don't mind. I won't have a ride otherwise; Edward drove me to school this morning." He nodded.

"Okay, let's go then," he stood up, took my hand, and began walking toward the car lot.

"Nat?" he looked down at me. "Can I just run in and tell Alice that I'm leaving? I don't want her to worry. And Edward usually freaks out when he doesn't know where I am. I can have Alice tell him for me."

He nodded again, "hurry up."

I walked back to the lockers and scribbled a note to stick in Alice's locker.

_**Alice, as you probably know already, Edward was furious. Nat took me home, again you probably know that already. Please tell Edward that I'm fine and he should come by, if he wants to. Thanks, I'll talk to you later.**_

I walked back to Nat and told him I was ready to go. He led me to a shiny new red 2007 Chevrolet Silverado. I forgot how much we had in common; even our cars were alike, in a sense.

Once I had climbed into the truck successfully, Nat began asking me questions about everything that had happened sense we last talked. I found it very hard to answer his questions without bringing up Edward or his family or the secret that no one could know.

The ride to my house seemed to take forever. Once we got there, he didn't get out of the car. He watched me walk up to my front door and grab for the spare key, I opened the door and heard his truck speed away.

He didn't even want to be near me, and I didn't blame him. I was horrible to him. I stumbled up to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

Reviews?


	3. Surprise

I own nothing.

He didn't even want to be near me, and I didn't blame him. I was horrible to him. I stumbled up to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

After a few minutes, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out sobbing, again. For the second time in one day the horrible sobs wracked through my body, bringing me physical pain that was almost as bad as when I lost my Edward.

I kicked off my shoes and crawled under my comforter not bothering to change at all. I must have drifted off sometime during my sobbing fest, because the next thing I was aware of was a pair of cold lips against my forehead.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to fall back asleep again. I didn't want the pain that came with being awake.

"Bella, you have to get up. We have a few things to talk about," Edward gently pushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "Bella, I'm sorry. I over reacted when you told me about Nathan. I just don't trust him, that's all. I had no right to act the way I did. Please, talk to me."

I was afraid that if I looked into his eyes again, they would be black. So when I opened my eyes, I looked at the wall instead. He took my face in his hands and made me look at him, his eyes were a light topaz.

"Are you afraid of me?" I shook my head.

"No," I whispered, but I knew he would hear it.

"Good, then can we talk?" His eyes smoldered and I lost my train of though as his sweet breath hit my face.

"Um, what?" I asked after a few moments. He chuckled and hugged me tight.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that I reacted the way I did. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. It was my fault. I should have told you about Nathan right away, when you asked for, but I couldn't. . . I just. . ."

"Yes?"

"I was scared that I wouldn't be special to you, if I had already had a boyfriend. That I wouldn't appeal to you. But now I see how stupid that was, I'm so stupid. I'm such a horrible person to judge you that way." I buried me face in my pillow in shame.

It took Edward a moment to digest what I had said. I was worried that it would bother him, but then I thought that if he left me again I deserved it. I would suffer alone in silence. It seemed that everyone was unhappy with me.

"I think I understand what you were feeling. You wanted what we had to be special and you wanted to keep Nathan to yourself. Your own secret just for you. I can understand that. Everyone needs something that's just their own." I smiled up at my perfect angel and wondered what I had done to deserve him.

He saw me grinning and gave my favorite lopsided grin and leaned towards me.

"Are you better now?" He was dragging his lips along my jaw line causing me to shiver.

I nodded; that was all I could do while intoxicated by his heavenly presence. He kissed the hollow under my ear, my forehead, cheeks, nose, and the hollow of my throat.

I was wondering how it was possible for anyone to be so seductive when he met my lips with his own.

I tried to control my breathing and my speeding heart. I knew that if either got to out of control Edward would pull away, and that is something I didn't want to happen. Unfortunately, I hadn't been thinking about my stomach and Edward pulled back when it let out a gurgling roar. I blushed and mentally told myself to eat more often.

Edward just laughed his harmonious laugh and picked me up. At first I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but gave up when he only tightened his hold on me.

He glided down the stares and into the kitchen and asked what I wanted, but he didn't put me down.

"Uh, Edward? You know if your going to cook you might need to put me down." I gave him a look but he just shook his head.

"I don't have to, watch the professional. You might learn something."

"Should I take notes?" I joked.

"It might be a good idea, you can cook okay, but can you multitask?" He grinned as he shifted me to one arm and began unloading the fridge. A while later I was seated on Edwards lap and eating the best Mac-n-Cheese ever to grace this planet, never once touching the ground.

"Is it good?" Edward asked as I took another enormous bite.

I gave him a look asking 'are you stupid' and swallowed eyes watering, it was hot. "You should know it is, everything you do is perfect."

"Oh surly not everything, I know of a few things you do much better then me," he put his head to my chest and listened to my heart beat, "like that and-" I cut him off.

"My human traits-and reactions," I added, I knew he would mention my blush, "don't count. And now you have nothing."

"And if you take away my non-human traits and reactions, there's nothing special about me either. Those things are what make us different from everyone else. No one can blush like you, Bella. It's beautiful. Will you blush for me?" he stroked my cheek and my heart raced, he grinned hearing it, but that not what he wanted.

I placed a hand to my chest trying to stop my erratic heart. "Bella, can I ask you something?" He asked and I nodded. "What color is your underwear?" I felt the blood rush to my face and it heated up, I knew Edward had gotten the blush he wanted.

I buried my face in my hands and stood up only to be pulled back down into Edwards lap. He took my hands from my face and wouldn't let them go.

"Come now, I worked so hard for that blush, at least let me see it." I tried furiously not to let him see, but he was just too strong. He turned me around and I buried my face in his neck, I knew he would be able to feel the heat from my face but I didn't see any way around it. "And you're not going anywhere. I made a silent vow that you wouldn't do anything on your own tonight. Not even walk."

"What about my shower?" I asked, trying to stump him. He just laughed.

"Nope not even your shower." I blushed again.

"Does that mean your going to do my homework too?"

"Don't try to fool me, Silly Bella. You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

He was grinning but I could hear the pain that he felt thinking that I really wanted him to leave. I stroked his cheek and said, "Edward you know I don't want you to go anywhere. I just don't like to be babied. I'm so used to doing everything for my parents, not having someone do everything for me."

I was rewarded with a heartbreaking smile. He stood abruptly and ran to my room full speed. Once there, he plopped us down on my bead. Him grinning like an idiot, me feeling nauseous.

"Maybe some warning next time?" I lied down trying to calm my stomach. I seek out Edward's cold body, knowing that it would soothe me. He lied next to me and allowed me to rest my face against his arm. I immediately felt better. Just having him close made me feel whole.

"Better?" Edward asked softly, though I could hear the laughter behind his voice.

"Yes, and whats so funny?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"You have absolutely no problem spending all your time with a bunch of vampires but when it comes to running you can't take it." Again I was startled by his easy use of the word.

"It's not my fault I get motion sick," I defended myself. "And I'm sorry to have to be the one to break it to you, but you and your family aren't as scary as you think." I opened my eyes and his face was blank, I was worried that I had upset him again. "Sorry," I whispered.

"I just wish you wouldn't be so fearless. Anything can happen at any given moment. One little slip and I could crush your skull." He paused for a moment seeming to think, then plunged right back in. "I would have thought that your birthday would have scared you off."

I gaped up at him, eyes wide. "How many times do I have to tell you? There will be no running and screaming from me. And that was no ones fault. And if it was someone's, it was mine. I should have been more careful and-" Edward cut me off.

"I should have never put you into that position. It was my-" I cut him off this time.

"How about we just don't talk about it anymore? That's in the past and we have all of our futures together. Soon we won't have to worry about that anymore." This thought comforted me, but I wasn't sure if it helped Edward. He still didn't want to change me, even though it was the only way. I think he wanted to try to run from the Volturi.

He sighed gustily, "Fine, I suppose your right."

My face broke in a huge grin and I moved to kiss his cheek, but he moved his head so that I kissed his mouth instead. He wrapped him arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him. He dragged his hands the length of my spine and back again repeatedly, causing me to shiver.

I tangled my fingers in his bronze hair. He deepened the kiss, I worried that he might stop if I made anymore moves forward, but he had different plans. He encouraged me to open my mouth and grant him entrance, which I did. I couldn't believe that Edward was taking this so far. I was helpless to him. I couldn't even think straight.

Suddenly, Edward pulled back and stood up, nearly knocking me off the bed. Breathing heavily, I looked up at him, confused. He wasn't breathing at all, eyes black, glaring at my closed door.

"Edward?" I whispered. He whipped toward me and I saw his eyes soften and turn golden again. He smiled softly, and then frowned again.

"You have an unwelcome visitor. I'm not going far, call if you need me, I'll hear you. I suggest you go down to your living room now." He kissed me swiftly on the cheek and was gone.

I took a deep steadying breath and stood; I stumbled a little but caught myself on my bedside table. I put a hand to my head, trying to stop the spinning. When it went away again, I made my way downstairs.

I was halfway down when I saw the back of a curly haired, dirty blonde head, and froze in place.

"Hello Bella." He said smoothly.


	4. Introductions

I own nothing.

"Hello Bella." He said smoothly.

"Nat? What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me." I was still frozen in my spot even more so when Nat got up and started walking towards me.

"Who can stay mad at the girl they love? Even if she is with someone else." He was on the step in front of me, but he was still taller then me.

I took a step back up the stares, but Nat roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me into himself. I tried to pull away, but he was much stronger then me. "Oh no, Bell. You're not going anywhere."

I ignored him and asked, "How did you get into my house?"

"You sure all full of questions aren't you. To bad none of them are the right one." His face split into a gut wrenching grin.

"And what is the right question?" I was trying to stall him, trying to think of some way to get out of this situation.

"You'll have to find that out of your own. But you're getting closer; remember to look outside of the box." He winked and I found myself wondering what he was talking about.

"Explain." I demanded. I wasn't stalling anymore. I was extremely curious. I needed to know what he was talking about.

Just as he opened his mouth, there was a loud knock on the door. We just looked at the door for a moment before I said, "I should get that." The knocking was getting more frantic. He let go of my arm and moved aside. The places his body had been touching mine were rushed with cold air.

I opened the door and saw Edward standing there. He swept me up into his arms and hugged me fiercely. "I thought I told you to call me if anything went wrong. I'm so happy that you're okay, Bella, you scared me so much."

"Edward? Are you okay?" I pulled back, he was acting very strange. He knows how to get in, it's not like he hasn't done it before. Or was this just a show for Nat?

"I'm fine now that I know you are. You weren't answering your phone." He placed his hands on my waist and drew me close. "I see you have company." He observed.

"Um, yeah. Edward this is Nathan. Nat this is Edward." I looked up at Edward. Eyes begging him to be nice, he wasn't even looking at me. His body was tense and he stared at Nat.

I scrambled for a reason to get one or both of them out of my house. I glanced at the clock and realized that Charlie would be home soon. I cleared my throat and broke the awkward silence. They both turned away from each other to look at me. They both had soft loving looks in their eyes and my guts squirmed and heart flipped.

I smiled timidly and said, "Guys, Charlie will be home any minute now. I don't think it's a good idea to have both of you here when he gets home."

I realized a little too late that they would fight over who had to go and who would stay. "I should stay. I'm the boyfriend and I just got here. Apparently you've been here for a while." Edward said sternly.

"I should stay. I just got here and I haven't had the pleasure to meet Mr. Swan yet. I'm sure that you know him plenty well by now," Nat retorted.

"How about we let Bella decide who goes and who stays." Edward gave me a soft squeeze. I gapped at him, not believing that he wanted me to choose between him and Nat.

"Um, I think- Um. Well, maybe. Maybe you should just both go," I stuttered, not looking at either of them. I stole a glance at Nat and Edward. They were both angry. It was hard to tell who was more pissed. Edward let me go and took a set away from me. I felt a stab in my heart and visibly flinched.

It was times like these when I wished Edward could read my mind. I wanted to tell him to come back later like he always does, but I didn't want Nat to hear. I hated being in this situation.

After a moment of awkward silence, Nat said, "Well, I guess there's nothing more to say here." He walked swiftly toward me and gave me a huge bear hug. He took longer to let go then he needed, maybe just to make Edward angry. I heard a low feral growl that I had become accustomed to. I doubted that Nat heard it.

When he did pull away I whispered, "I'll see you at school." I knew Edward would hear it, but I needed Nat to know that I didn't hate either of them. That I would always love and care about him.

Edward looked at me for a moment and moved to leave, I called him back. "Edward," he looked at me. I hugged him tightly and said, "Stay with me tonight. I'll explain everything I promise."

He pulled back but didn't let go of me. I saw his nose was wrinkled. I lifted an eyebrow, confused. "You smell like him."

"I'll go shower if you promise to stay."

"I promise."

"Thank you," I breathed and kissed his cheek.

He turned and saw that Nat was taking his time; he could still hear and see us. His face broke into a mischievous grin as he swept me up into his arms bridal style and kissed me passionately.

When we broke apart, Nat was staring daggers in Edwards back, but I could also see the pain in his eyes. I felt like a horrible monster for hurting him so. He jumped into his truck, slammed the door hard and sped away, much faster then the speed limit allowed.

After a few moments of silence Edward said, "At least he likes to drive fast."

I shot him a glare and stalked off to my room. He just laughed and followed close behind me.

I collapsed down onto my bed, my face in my pillow. I felt Edward sit next to me, but I didn't move at all. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. He buried his face in my neck and kissed it. I burrowed into his chest and felt the traitor tears slide down my face.

After a while I looked at the clock and saw that it was late. "Edward," I whispered.

"Yes, my love?" He dragged his lips along my jaw line and sent shivers down my spine.

"I should get ready for bed. I'm very tired." As I spoke I didn't make any effort to move.

"Your right, you had a very long day." He stood with me still in his arm, found the things that I would need to get ready and carried me to the bathroom.

"I'll be back when your done, I promise." He gently kissed my cheek and was gone.

I exited the bathroom and headed downstairs. I found Charlie watching sports in the living room. I was surprised to see Nat was there also. _Why is he doing this to me,_ I asked myself as they noticed my presence in the room.

"I would introduce you two, but it seems that you already know each other." I tried to make the situation humorous when it was anything but.

"Bella, why don't you come and talk with us? Nathan was just telling me what fun you two used to have together." Charlie patted the spot on the couch next to him.

"Yes, Bella, it's been so long. I feel like I hardly know you at all anymore." I caught the undercurrent in Nat's words.

"Actually, it's been a very long day. And as you can see, I was about to go to bed. So if you'll both excuse me." I retreated up the stairs.

I could tell that Charlie wasn't happy about my departing and neither was Nat. However neither of them stopped me, much to my relief.

When I crawled into my bed, I realized just how tired I really was. I wanted to stay up and wait for Edward to arrive, but my eyelids were feeling heavy and closing more each moment.

When Edward did arrive, I saw him for a second before my eyes closed completely.

I fought the sleep as much as I could. I really wanted to talk with Edward about what had happened that day without any interruptions. Yet, I was fighting a loosing battle and sleep overcame me as Edward lied next to me.

"Sleep well, my angel." He whispered and kissed my forehead.


	5. We Meet Again 2

Nathan POV

As I drove down the tiny road in gloomy old Forks I couldn't' believe that My Sweet Bella actually liked it here. I shivered and turned the heater up a notch. My plan is to simply come up here and take her back home with me. I missed her so very much. Every day when I got up she was what I was thinking about. Every night as I fell asleep it was Bella. My Sweet Innocent Clumsy Bell. I missed taking care of her and protecting her, catching her when she feel, telling her I loved her, hearing her say that she loved me. I was dead scared that she had found someone else to love.

It took all of my self restraint not to drive strait to her father's house. I felt bad about going through Renée's' house in order to find My Bell, but it was necessary. I pulled into the hotel parking lot and grabbed my bag. I sprinted to the counter and asked for my room number. I wasn't a complete idiot, I made a reservation. I had also called the school she was at and registered myself. It wasn't hard at all.

My parents were behind me 100. They loved Bella and missed her almost as much as I did. I collapsed onto the small bed in the plain pastel walled room that I could actually afford and fell asleep almost instantly. Damn jet lag.

The next thing I was aware of was my watch beeping loudly at me, telling me to get my fat ass into motion unless I wanted to miss My Bells again. I rifled through my bag and threw on the first thing I grabbed. Dark jeans and a black button down shirt. I dragged a wet comb through my curly hair that would never lay flat and gave up instantly. I jammed my feet into my black converse high tops and with a spray of Axe I was jamming the button for the elevator and glancing at my watch.

When it finally came I punched the ground floor button repeatedly. It seemed to take forever to finally get there, but when I did I shot out of the hotel as fast as possible. Slamming the door to my truck I revved the engine and cursed when it took three tries to actually start up. _So much for the new truck, why is it that when your in a hurry every possible thing that can go wrong does?_ I wondered as I sped down the small two-way interstate.

I pushed in the CD and 'Santa Monica' By Theory of a Dead Man blasted from the speakers.

"She fills my bed with gasoline  
You think I wouldn't notice  
Her mind's made up  
Her love is gone  
I think someone's trying to show us a sign  
That even if we thought it would last  
The moment would pass  
My bones will break and my heart would give

And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica  
You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything  
And I remember the time when you left for Santa Monica  
And I remember the day you told me it's over

It hurts to breathe  
Well every time that you're not next to me  
Her mind's made up  
The girl is gone  
And now I'm forced to see  
I think I'm on my way  
Oh, it hurts to live today  
Oh and she says "Don't you wish you were dead like me?"

And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica  
You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything  
And I remember the time when you left for Santa Monica  
And I remember the day you told me it's over

I wanted more than this  
I needed more than this  
I could use of more than this  
But it just won't stop  
It just won't go away

I needed more than this  
I wanted more than this  
I asked for more than this  
But it just won't stop  
It just won't go away

And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica  
You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything  
And I remember the time when you left it all behind  
And I remember the day you told me it's over

And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica  
You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything  
And I remember the time when you left for Santa Monica  
Yeah, I remember the day you told me it's over"

I knew some parts were pushing it, but I really felt connected to this song. It always made me think about Bella and how much it hurt when she left. She told my why she did it at the time. But I still wasn't sure if I believed her. I didn't want to think that she would lie to me. But I never understood her completely. But I sure did love her.

A few more songs played that meant little to me. And then, I was pulling into the school.

I scanned the crowd searching for the face that I longed to see. I knew I would recognize her when I saw her. After all, it had only been a few years. She couldn't have changed that much. But to no avail. I couldn't find her. The bell rang and I cursed under my breath. I didn't know where I was supposed to go.

I wandered around for a while trying to find the office getting many stares from girls and glares from their pairing guys. I wasn't interested in any of them, I only wanted My Bella.

One girl came up to me and asked if I needed help finding anything. She was short and had puffy brown hair. She had left the side of a boy with spiky blonde hair and a baby face. I turned down her offer and left her looking mal treated.

I found the office and got my schedule and a map. The woman behind the desk was staring at me also. I didn't get what their problem was.

I opened the door to the classroom and felt the warm air rush out and hit me in the face. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I hadn't realized how cold I was until then. The whole class turned to look at me as I infiltrated their warm room. I knew I should have felt nervous, but I was only excited about seeing My Bella again.

I handed the teacher my note announcing my attendance in his class and excusing my tardy and was told to introduce myself. Only then did I think about searching the faces in the class for the love of my life.

"Um, hi, I'm Nathan, Nathan Mandrake, and I'm from Phoenix, Arizona," I said trying to ignore the girls I didn't recognize. As I did so, I saw those deep brown eyes I had longed for for so long. Her eyes glazed over as she recognized me and her face showed everything she was feeling, just as they always had. Surprise flashed, followed by confusion and then pain.

I grinned and made my way to the empty seat next to her. _Must be my lucky day_, I thought as I sat down. The chair scraped against the ground and she glanced up at me. I felt my face split into a huge grin and saw hers do the same.

I opened my mouth to begin bombarding her with all the questions I had loaded up for this moment only to be shot down when she shushed me. _Same old Bella,_ I thought rolling my eyes. I sat down and ripped a blank paper from one of the notebooks I brought with me.

I saw her glance out of me from the corner of her eye and then try to pay attention to the class. I chuckled silently and began writing.

_**Bell! **_

_**How are you? It's been so long! I knew you were here but I didn't think I'd see you so soon. I just got in last night. I'm so tired. You look so good. What's been going on? Oh and I kind of need some help finding my way around, as you can probably guess, I got lost. Whats up with lunch?**_

I pushed the paper to her side of the desk and she ignored it. I scowled and slid it further over. She still ignored it. I gave her chair a kick under the table and the turned to look at me.

I couldn't read the expression in her face, but she seemed scared or worried. I couldn't wrap my mind around why she would be feel thing these things so I decided I would ask her about it later.

She was still searching my face for something and I nodded at the note I had written. She glanced down at it and then back at the white board. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then looked down and read the note.

I smiled to myself as I saw my plan take action. I would have her home with me in no time. We would bust this gloomy little town together and never turn back. She was all I needed to be happy and I would do anything to be the same in her eyes.


	6. Memories 2

She slid the paper back over to me and I read it as fast as I could, I missed her so much, I wanted to know everything she had been doing.

_**Hey Nat, it's so good to see you too. Not much is new, just living life to its fullest. I completely know how you fell, jet lag is a bummer. You don't look half bad yourself, thanks. And of course I'll show you around, but I don't know about lunch, the people I hang out with are a little picky. They aren't mean, just… different.**_

My breath caught in my throat. I did not like where this was going. I decided to play dumb and hope for the best. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye. She had slumped in her chair, like she was trying to disappear. I wrote again.

_**Hey that's okay, everyone loves me, so you can show me around and im sure your teacher will let you off the hook if you're showing me around. I think we need to pay attention now, the teacher just glared at me, I think.**_

It was hard to crack jokes and pretend that I didn't see what was going on when I was starting to feel a gapping whole where my heart should have been. I was worried that I was going to loose her again. That I shouldn't have even come here.

_**Okay, I'll show you around but I'm telling you its probably not the best idea for you to eat lunch with me. I don't think they would like me, their kind of outsiders.**_

I hoped that that was as far as it went. That she thought I wouldn't fit in. I would do anything to be with Bella. Even if it means changing who I am to fit in with a bunch of losers. Why was Bella even hanging out with outsiders? She's beautiful; she should be the most popular girl in the school.

But somehow, I really doubted it. She was trying to get rid of me. I could tell. I knew My Bella well. She wasn't very hard to read. Everything she was feeling was written across her face with her blush. I gave in. Somewhat. . .

_**Okay, I get it. I'll find someone else to have lunch with. But, how about after school? Want to go out? My treat, I've missed you so much Bell.**_

She seemed to space out for a minute. Hey eyes glased over, like she was remembering something. I hope it was something good about what we used to have. She came to and began writing after taking a few deep breaths.

_**Nat, I'm not really sure how to say this, so I guess I'll just say it. I have a boyfriend.**_

The hole that was beginning to form tore clean open. It took everything I had not to actually cry out.

_**But, our last day together, didn't that mean anything to you?**_

I saw the look on her face and saw that I had hit the nail on the head. She had been thinking of the day in question. This should be interesting, if only the damn throbbing would go away.

_**Of course it did. That day meant everything to me. I can't believe you thought that it didn't. I love you, always have always will. But I'm with Edward now. I'm so sorry; we can at least be friends though, right?**_

I couldn't deal with it anymore. I ust couldn't take her talking about this Edward guy. There was so way he deserved My Bella. She was perfect. She deserved the best. Even I wasn't good enough for her. But I sure as hell was better then this Edward loser.

I didn't know what to do. I was mad. But I also wanted to grab My Bella, hold her close and never ever let go. I decided to ignore her. It was the hardest five minutes of my life. I could tell she was curious about how I felt. But I kept a blank face. I saw her looking at me, but I wouldn't look back.

When the bell finally rang I was out of there as fast as possible. I couldn't deal with being that close to her and not talking to her at all.

I ran around the corner and slammed into this big guy. I fell backwards, but he didn't even flinch. He must have lived here his whole life; he looked like he had never seen a day of sun in his life. He reached out a hand to help me up. I noticed it was gloved. I felt sorry for the guy. He looked like he hadn't slept for days, the bags under his eyes a dead give away.

"Sorry," I murmured, he just glared at me. I didn't give it a thought, some guys are just jerks. His copper hair fell into his eyes as he quickly made his way around me.

I heard the bell ring and cursed under my breath, late again. Out of no where, the peppy brunette bounced up to me.

"Lost again are we?" She asked. "I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess." She stuck out her hand a big grin on her face. I took it.

"Um, yeah I guess so. I'm Nathan. Some people call me Nat." I flinched as I said it. It was Bella who gave me that nickname.

"Nice to meet you, Nat. Whats your next class? I'll help you find it." I handed her my schedual and she glanced at it.

"Hey, that's my next class too! Awesome! Follow me."

I followed her to the class and zoned out her endless babbling. As we entered the class, the teacher said something to Jessica about being tardy, and stopped mid sentence seeing me.

"Oh never mind, I see we have a new student. Well, what are you waiting for, hurry up, let me sign your slip and introduce yourself to the class." The teacher chirped.

I did as I was told like a zombie. He never said I had to be happy about what was happening to me.

I sat down and zoned out of the lesson. I didn't need to pay attention. My school was ahead. I took out a notebook and began writing.

_**Bella,**_ I wrote. No, that's too informal. I tore out the paper and started again.

_**Isabella,**_ I smiled slightly, much better. I continued writing.

_**I understand why you got a new boyfriend after moving to Forks. But what I don't understand is why you didn't ever tell me. When I arrived, you were the only thing I was looking forward to. I thought I would surprise you and things would go back to normal. I see now how wrong I was. I would like to understand why you have done everything that you have. I would also like you to understand why I can't talk to you at the moment. Please, don't be yourself and pry into my personal business. I will leave you be if you leave me be. Maybe later we can become friends again. I wish you the best. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Nat**_

I changed my mind again and scribbled out 'Love'. I also added the rest of my name, changing it from Nat to Nathan.

I folded the paper into fourths and wrote Isabella on the outside. Now I just needed to find her locker.

I slacked through the rest of my classes. Finding that my body could function without me. I went back two years to when Bella and I were happy together. I wished that we could go back in time. That I could stop her from ever moving in the first place.

I decided that I needed a plan. I needed Bell to get this note before she left for the day. I decided that my best bet would be with Jessica. She wasn't the only one who talked to me, plenty of other girls had. But she stood out most in my mind.

"Hey Jess?" I asked during passing period between 3rd and 4th period, the day was moving so slowly.

"Yeah Nat?" I cringed; I wished I hadn't told her my nickname. Only Bella could say it right.

"Do you know Isabella Swan?" I wasn't sure how she was known here, so I went with her full name. It hurt to say her name. It felt like she had ripped out my heart.

"Bella? Oh of course, she's going out with Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous. How do you know her? She has the locker next to mine. My boyfriend Mike used to like her. So did Eric and Tyler. But only Cullen was good enough for her. That's one of Edward's sister there." She pointed to a little pixyish girl with short black hair. "They have a large family. All adopted. Emmett, Alice, and Edward are brothers and sisters, and Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Emmett and Rosalie are together as are Alice and Jasper. Edward was the odd man out until Bella came along. He never dated until her. They were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Mr. Cullen is a doctor here at the hospital. The kids would never talk with anyone but each other. Again, until Bella came. She was the first and only one ever to get threw to them; no one knows how she did it. Actually, their whole family is gorgeous, even the doctor and his wife. They don't look their age at all."

I was trying to comprehend everything she had said and how someone could say that much in one breath when I realized what my mission was.

"She has the locker next to you?" I asked, praying for a short answer.

"Yes, we were pretty close before she hooked up with the Cullen's now she only does stuff with them." Still long, but better then last time.

"Can you show me? I want to give her a note."

"Sure." She seemed to dry up. I hope I hadn't been too hard on her, after all she was the only one I had a chance of sitting with at lunch. I didn't want to sit alone like a loser.

After a put the note in Bella's locker and memorized the number, Jess showed me to my next class and I asked if I could join her at lunch. That seemed to brighten her and she said that she would be delighted.

Again, I practically slept through the class waiting for lunch.

I was disappointed at lunch. As I waked in listening to Jessica chatter to her friends, I scanned to room for Bella; she was nowhere to be found. I followed Jessica to a table and sat down. I wasn't hungry and didn't bother buying a lunch. I just sat pretended to listen to the conversation, laughed when everyone else did, and watched to door for a glimpse of My Bella.

When she didn't come after ten minutes I knew something was wrong. I stood up and ignored Jessica when she called to me. As I walked out the door I was met by a strong wind and cold rain. I wondered if it had been raining all day. I walked around the school for about two minutes before I decided to try her locker. She wasn't there. I began to panic. What if something had really happened to her? What if she fainted in class? What if she fell and hit her head?

As I thought about all the things that could have happened to My Bella, I began to run through the school. I ran down the main hall, glancing down each of the smaller ones to the left and right. As I glanced down one on my left, I saw something on the ground. It looked like a backpack, but I wasn't taking any chances.

I stopped the motion in my legs and my feet slipped out from under me. I feel back and caught myself on one hand. I stood back up and started walking briskly down the hall. As I got closer, the more the object began to look like a person, and soon that person turned into My Bella.

"Bella," I sighed, feeling both pained and relieved.

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes clouded with tears and I felt myself getting lost in them. I pulled back not wanting to say something to make a fool out of myself and sat down next to her.

"I told myself I wasn't going to talk to you for a while. But you're not playing fair," I sighed and pulled her from the wet ground and onto my lap, she didn't need to get sick after all this, we both had a hard day so far. "Okay, now, tell Uncle Natty whats wrong this time."

She buried her face into my chest and said something but I didn't hear any of it. I gently grasped her chin between two fingers and told her to try saying it again.

"I- I told Edward ab-about, you know, us, a-and h-he got m-mad," She was shaking really hard and I wasn't sure if it was from the cold, her sobbing, or both. I felt the anger rise in me and my jaw clenched and my breathing got faster.

"Did he hurt you?" I could hear the anger in my own voice and I was speaking louder with every word. "If he put one finger on you, I swear I'll-" she cut me off.

"No, Nat he didn't hurt me, he was just very mad that I told him he was my first boyfriend." She took a few deep steadying breaths, "He has a hard time controlling his emotions sometimes, it's not his fault, he just needs some time alone. I'm sure Alice, that's his sister- my best friend, will talk to him and calm him down."

It was hard to listen to her talk about him and hear how much she really loved him ring through her voice. I still didn't think that this Edward guy was good enough for Bella, especially if he has an anger management issue, who knows when he'll crack and really hurt Bella. I felt another snip it the hole in my heart when she called the pixy girl her best friend.

"Oh, I see." I was still holding her to my chest, I could tell she felt safe with me but I was starting to feel awkward with her talking about everything that had replaced me in her life. "Do you want me to take you home or something?"

"Yes please, if you don't mind. I won't have a ride otherwise; Edward drove me to school this morning." I nodded.

"Okay, let's go then," I stood up, took her hand, and headed for my new truck.

"Nat?" She said suddenly and stopped walking. I looked down into her chocolate eyes. "Can I just run in and tell Alice that I'm leaving? I don't want her to worry. And Edward usually freaks out when he doesn't know where I am. I can have Alice tell him for me."

I didn't know how to feel so I just nodded and said, "hurry up."

I watched her walk back to the lockers and scribble a not down and stuff it into a locker.

She walked back to me and said that we could go now. I led her to my truck and she had an odd expression on her face, I'd have to ask her later.

Once she managed to climb into my truck without hitting her head, a task for her, I began asking her about everything she had been doing sense we last talked. She stumbled over some of her answers and it hurt to know that we weren't as close as we once had been, but I had plans to change that.

The ride to her house ended much to fast. She didn't invite me in, so I stayed in my car and tried to keep a strong face on. She got out after a moment and I watched her grab the key from its hiding place and open the door.

Once I knew she was safe and inside, I gunned my truck and drove. I had no destination and no where to go other then my hotel. I hadn't planned on staying even this long. I drove until the road ended. I stopped and listened to the deafening silence wondering what my Bella was doing now. With a twinge, I realized that she wasn't mine anymore, she was Edwards. I still didn't know the guy and I didn't trust him either. I wasn't expecting it when my vision got blurry and I felt the hot tears slide down my face.

It was the first time I had cried sense Bell left me in the first place. How one girl could hurt me so much without even meaning to was beyond me. I vowed to myself then and there, I would get her back if it killed me, I would get her back if it killed both of us. She _would_ be mine if she wanted it or not.


	7. Surprise 2

I own nothing. Sorry it took so long to update, and it's so short, but I hope to have the next chapter tomorrow (or today depending on when you're reading this), special thanks to Donyel and Alexa you guys are my heroes! On with the story!

I felt useless, like no one wanted or needed me. I turned off my truck and pulled my knees to my chest. I couldn't believe how horrid this feeling was. It was worse then when she left for the first time. Then, I had known – or thought I knew – that she was still mine, but now, she had _Edward,_ and I couldn't stand it. Just the thought of someone other than me touching her made my skin crawl. I didn't notice any time passing.

I could hear cars on their way to wherever the driver needed to be off in the distance. I had calmed down slightly, but I still felt a gapping hole where my heart should have been, where Bella should have been. I knew what I had to do, I just didn't know how I was supposed to do it. Suddenly, I was dragged from my thoughts when my stomach let out a horrible rumble, bringing the fact that I hadn't eaten anything sense breakfast to my attention.

I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to let myself starve to death and jammed my key back into the ignition.

I mindlessly drove back into town and found some little restaurant to eat in. I can't remember what it was called or what I ate; only that I had lost Bella and that I _had _to get her back. It was as I was sitting in the restaurant waiting for my bill that I realized I wasn't doing anything to get her back, I was just sitting here feeling sorry for myself. I threw a twenty on the table and ran out the door pulling my black leather jacket on at I ran.

I hurriedly jammed my keys into the ignition and sped out of the parking lot without pulling on my seat belt. I could only think of getting Bella back. I knew that I was being reckless and stupid, but I knew that if I could get Bella to myself for a while, if I could show her how much I could and was willing to give and do for her, then she would see that she still loved me. I would give her anything she wanted, everything she didn't have and I always would. Everything _Edward_ had never given her would soon be hers because I would give it to her. She would love me again and I would make sure of it.

I swerved into her driveway and made sure that mine was the only car other then hers near the house. I scrambled up the front porch and grabbed the key from where I saw he take it. I looked around the crowded little house and couldn't believe that she had been living here for nearly two years. My Bella deserved more. She deserved the world.

I was trying to think of the best way to surprise her when I was hit with the worst headache I had ever felt in my life. I felt like someone had taken a jack hammer to the back of my head and then smashed it repeatedly with a mallet. I stumbled over to the over stuffed couch and sank down into its plushy depths, resting my throbbing head in my hands. I opened my eyes and was blinded by the light in the room I had barley been able to see only moments before.

I rubbed my temples gently and breathed deeply, and then, nothing. I felt like nothing had happened, just like I had as I opened the door. I slowly opened my eyes, worried that my retinas would be fried again, but they weren't. I sat up just in time to hear soft foot steps on the stare case behind me.

"Hello, Bella." I said as smoothly as possible. I hoped that I didn't sound like a moron to her.

Reviews?


	8. Introductions 2

I own nothing. On with the story!

Nat? What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me." It hurt to know that I had upset the only girl I ever had and ever will love. I stood up and walked towards her, she was frozen in place on the stares.

"Who can stay mad at the girl they love? Even if she is with someone else." I stopped on the step in front of her and looked down into her chocolate brown eyes.

She stepped back a few stares so that she was further away from me. It ws like she had stabbed the knife back into my chest again. I wasn't about to let her get away from me again, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me and she fell into my chest and we stood on the same step. "Oh no, Bell. You're not going anywhere."

She ignored my statement and shot a question at me, "How did you get into my house?"

"You sure all full of questions aren't you. To bad none of them are the right one." I felt my face split into a grin as I saw her trying to figure out what I meant. I felt bad doing this to her, but it would get her to listen to me, it had to.

"And what is the right question?" I could almost see the wheels turning in her head and watched her look around her house, probably for something to hit me with.

"You'll have to find that out of your own. But you're getting closer; remember to look outside of the box." I winked at her; I could see that that only served to confuse her even more.

"Explain." She demanded. I could hear the real curiosity behind her voice and knew that I had gotten her, she needed to know what I was talking about, when I didn't even know what I was talking about, I just wanted her to spend more time with me.

I opened my mouth to say something, what I didn't know, probably stupid that would make her move away from me again, when there was a loud frantic knock on the door. I head whipped around the same time hers did, we just looked at the door for a few moments before she said, "I should get that." The knocking was getting more frantic. I unwillingly let her go and moved to the side. The places that her body had been touching mine were rushed with freezing air.

I followed her down the stares and stood a little off to the side as she opened the door. When she opened the door all the way she disappeared under the guy who had been knocking. I vaguely recognized him, but from where I couldn't remember, I had probably seen him at school. "I thought I told you to call me if anything went wrong. I'm so happy that you're okay, Bella, you scared me so much," he said.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella said pulling back from him. _So this is Edward. He doesn't deserve her. _

"I'm fine now that I know you are. You weren't answering your phone." He placed his hands on my Bella's waist and drew her close to his body. "I see you have company." He said as he saw me. We caught each others eye and I remembered where I had seen him. It was him that I had run into in the hall earlier, the one with the gloves. _Freak_, I thought. His eyes narrowed as I thought it, like he could hear what I was thinking.

"Um, yeah. Edward this is Nathan. Nat this is Edward." Bella said looking up at Edward, but he was looking at me, he didn't seem to be breathing.

Edward and I were staring each other down and his eyes seemed to be freezing me alive, they were different from when I had seem him earlier, even from a few minutes ago when he saw Bella, but I couldn't put my finger on what I t was. Bella cleared her throat and we both turned and looked at her. I felt myself soften as I looked at her, she was so innocent.

She smiled timidly and said, "Guys, Charlie will be home any minute now. I don't think it's a good idea to have both of you here when he gets home."

I felt that I had the right to stay, I was the one who hadn't seen her in years, and if anyone deserved to be with her it was me, she was mine first. But I spoke to late. "I should stay. I'm the boyfriend and I just got here. Apparently you've been here for a while." Edward said sternly.

"I should stay. I just got here and I haven't had the pleasure to meet Mr. Swan yet. I'm sure that you know him plenty well by now," I retorted.

"How about we let Bella decide who goes and who stays." Edward glared at me and then turned to Bella and I saw the arm he had around her waist tighten. Bella's eyes widened at that, why I didn't know. She looked from me to Edward and back again.

"Um, I think- Um. Well, maybe. Maybe you should just both go," She stuttered, not looking at either of us. I wasn't happy that she was telling me to leave, I had been sure that she would let me stay. She had promised me that she would always love me. I saw Edward step away from her, apparently I wasn't the only angry one. I could tell by the look on her face that his action hurt her.

After a moment of awkward silence, I said, "Well, I guess there's nothing more to say here." I walked swiftly to Bella and gave her a huge bear hug, letting her know I wasn't mad at her, just at her choice. I took longer than I needed to, I knew that it would make Edward mad, but that wasn't why I was doing it, I still love Bella, and I wasn't letting her go until I had to. I heard something that sounded like a dog growling from a distance, I pushed it aside is my imagination.

When I did pull away to leave Bella whispered, "I'll see you at school." That told me that she wasn't mad at me either, that she just didn't want to upset Edward. I knew there was something wrong with him. He was probably hurting Bella, threatening her in some way. I just had to know what was going on. As I walked out the door I made my plan, I would come back and spy on them, I have to know if they really love each other they way I love Bella.

I turned and looked in at them from my car before I got in. I saw them talking quietly about something. Neither looked very angry anymore. It was then that they kissed, right in front of me. I felt the knife push deeper still into my heart and I saw Bella look at me. I didn't even bother hiding my feelings. I wanted her to know that she was hurting me. And I wanted her to feel bad about it; that at least showed me that she still cared a little about me.

I decided that I would drive me car a few blocks away, park, and walk back and find some way to spy on them. If I saw that they were truly happy, that this is what my Bella truly wanted, then I would try to give her what she wanted, even if it wasn't me.

I ran to her house, and arrived panting in her driveway. I searched around me, looking for some way to see into her house, and then I realized that I didn't even know what room was hers. I sighed gustily and rubbed my head, it was starting the throb dully. I saw a light on in the front upper story window and took a chance. Climbing the tree, I ripped a hole in my favorite jeans. Cursing silently to myself, I continued on.

I got lucky, I saw them sitting on her bed, she was crying in his lap. I felt a twinge as I knew that it should be me holding and comforting her and not Edward. I glared daggers into his back, hoping that he would suddenly drop dead. I didn't get what I was hoping for, but he did stand up and grab a bag, taking her from the room. He came back a few moments later, alone. He looked around her room and breathed deeply, like he was taking in her scent. The next second, he was gone.

I blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had just happened. Had I imagined Bella's boyfriend disappearing from her room, or was he a magician or something? I stared at the room eyes wide.

I decided that I wasn't crazy and that there was something going on here that I didn't know about, but I would soon. I slipped down from the tree just as a police car turned into the drive way. Lucky for me it was dark out and I remained unseen. A man got out of the car and walked to the front door. He grabbed the hidden key and unlocked the door.

It came to me that the man must be Bella's father. I ran to the door and straightened my clothes and hair as much as possible. I had to make a good impression on her father. Maybe I would get lucky again and he would like me better then Edward.

I rapped my knuckles on the door and waited. I soon heard heavy foot steps and a lock clicking on the other side of the door. I rearranged my face into a polite smile as Mr. Swan unlocked the door.

"Hello, sir. My Name is Nathan Mandrake. I was your daughters b-. . . friend in Phoenix. I was wondering if she's here. I missed her very much and was hoping to surprise her." I stopped myself from saying boyfriend. I didn't want to alarm the old man.

"Well it's very nice to meet someone of my daughters past, and now present. Come in." He stepped aside and let me into the house I was in only a while before.

I looked around the house, acting like it was my first time there and praying that my head didn't explode again. Mr. Swan gestured for me to sit in a mis-matched chair by the couch and I did so.

We chatted happily for a few minutes and watched some sports that I wasn't very interested in. However; I acted like I was, I wanted desperately to get on his good side. Through the conversation I told him that Bella and I had gone out for a while and he seemed pleased to hear that.

"Well, maybe you can become part of her future now too. I would love to see her hang out with some new, or in this case old, friends. She always seems to be around Edward and his family lately, not going anywhere without one of them. I really do like Alice though; she's a sweet heart. . . " He drifted off into his hidden thoughts and I was a little worried about what they were.

Just then I heard soft footsteps on the stairs behind us. I knew it was my Bella again.

"I would introduce you two, but it seems that you already know each other." She said from half way down the stares.

"Bella, why don't you come and talk with us? Nathan was just telling me what fun you two used to have together." Mr. Swan patted the spot on the couch next to him.

"Yes, Bella, it's been so long. I feel like I hardly know you at all anymore." I hoped that she caught the double meaning to my words.

"Actually, it's been a very long day. And as you can see, I was about to go to bed. So if you'll both excuse me." She began retreated up the stairs again.

I wasn't happy about her leaving without saying anything directly at me, but to her father instead, however I didn't stop her. I felt that to be her fathers place. But he obviously fell for her 'long day' story. Though im sure it had been a very long day for her, it had been for me.

I watched her walk the rest of the way to her room and heard the door shut. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. My head was throbbing harder with every minute.

I excused myself from the house saying that I would let her rest and talk to her tomorrow. I saw how easily he trusted people and wondered how he made a good police chief. The thought was thrown from my head when the pain doubled. It wasn't as bad as it had been the first time I came to this house, but I didn't want to be in front of Mr. Swan if I were to collapse to the ground in pain again.

I walked as fast as I could to my car. I saw the shiny red color from a distance and everything started to blur. I blinked rapidly trying to make sense of the colors and sounds running through my head. I stumbled over something that I never saw and collided with the ground. Just before I lost consciousness, I saw a huge bear like creature looming off to my left in the forest. It let out an earth shaking roar and I fought to stay awake. I would be dead if I lost myself. The jackhammer was back, slamming against the inside of my skull, and I lost all consciousness as the creature began to shrink and move towards me.

Reviews?


	9. Changes

I own nothing. I know its short, bad me, but it was such a good place to stop I couldn't help it. I'm writing the next update now. Sorry it took so long, I would tell you my long story about what I was doing that whole time, but that would bore you to death and I love my lovely readers! On with the story!

How long I was out for, I don't know. I groaned as a pain shot through my head and rolled over. I noticed that I had been brought to a couch and was no longer lying on the hard ground. I opened my eyes when I smelt the wonderful scent of something baking in an oven.

I took in my surrounding and saw that I was in a small, but cozy looking house. I groaned again, sitting up. I massaged my temples when a tall, stern looking guy came in. He looked around 20.

He saw I was sitting up and said, "Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?" and came over and sat next to me.

"Who are you, and where am I, and what smells so good?" I added the last one as a fresh wave of the scent hit me. He laughed and patted me roughly on the back.

"My name is Sam, Sam Uley. You're in my house, and that smell is my wife, Emily's cooking. Would you like some cookies?" Just then a woman I assumed to be Emily walked in with a tray of cookies. If I hadn't been so ravenous I would have noticed right away the scars that ran from the hair line on the right side of her face down to the back or her right hand. One scar pulled down the corner of her eye; another twisted her mouth into a grimace.

I quickly took my eyes away from her mangled face and looked at the tray of steaming cookies. I heard my stomach growl and felt hot red crawl up my neck, knowing that they had heard it. They both chuckled a little and Emily put the tray down on the cluttered coffee table in front of us.

I looked at them longingly for a moment before they said in unison, "Go ahead." I reached out and took a cookie from the tray and took an enormous bite from it. It was still warm and the most delicious cookie I had ever had. I finished my first and went for another. After about five cookies I became nervous about my surroundings. I swallowed and asked, "Why am I here?"

Sam and Emily exchanged a look and then looked back to me. Sam cleared his throat and asked, "Do you know anything about your family's past, by any chance?"

I looked down, embarrassed by the fact that I knew nothing about my family, genetic family atleast, "Not my genetic parents, I was adopted, I've never met them." I had never told anyone else before now, not even Bella. I was embarrassed by the fact that my real parents hadn't wanted me. That I was cast away and unwanted. I thought that if people found out about that, then they would treat me in the same way, I don't know why I trusted these people that I had never met before.

Sam and Emily exchanged another look between each other and then looked at me with pity in their eyes. I didn't want their pity; I only wanted an explanation for everything that was happening to me.

_I wonder if they know that is happening to me,_ I thought. _The heat flashes, the headaches, they look like they know something, or at least think that they know something. I wish that they would just tell me what was going on. _

As I thought this Sam's eyes bore into mine and he nodded, as if in understanding, like he had heard what I said. I felt foolish but I had to try it, _Can you hear me?_ I thought.

Sam nodded again, never breaking eye contact with me. I let out a small yelp and jumped from the couch backing away from them. "Tell me what's going on now, or I'll report you to the police!"

Sam's eyes had turned hard and cold, while Emily seemed to by sympathizing with me. "Why don't you sit down and we'll explain everything to you." Emily suggested.

I wearily walked back over and sat back in my place at the couch. I look from Sam to Emily and back again, waiting for one of them to start. Finally Sam took a deep breath and started in. "Now, I can't be sure, but from what I heard in your mind, not to mention the fact that I _can_ hear your mind, the heat flashes and headaches are a sign of what your becoming. You don't know your real parents, but from what I can assume is that they somehow knew what you were and didn't want the pressure of raising a child of your kind."

"And what exactly _is_ my kind? I'm human just like you two." I was thoroughly confused and was begging for the camera crew to jump out and yell "Smile! You're on Candid Camera!" Luck wasn't on my side.

"Emily is human, you and I are not." Sam said looking at his wife as he said her name. "You and I are the defenders, the protectors, and the enemies of the Cold Ones."

"The Cold Ones? Whats are they? And you still haven't told me what you think I am, and what the hell is going on with me!" I was getting angry quickly and I felt a violent shiver rack my body.

"Nathan, you need to calm down, you can't do this here not now, you aren't ready yet." Sam growled at me. I froze with my mouth open about to retort, when I realized something.

"How did you know my name? I never told you my name." I stood again and began backing away searching for an escape.

"I got it from your mind. I also know that you know one Miss. Isabella Swan. For your own good, I tell you now to stay away from her. You being near to her will only make things worse, it could cause a break in The Treaty." You could hear the capital in 'The Treaty' in Sam's voice, this wasn't any regular treaty between two people, this had a lot more meaning to it.

"What treaty!?" I exploded. "I have no clue what the hell is going on here and someone is going to explain everything to me right now flat out! You aren't making any sense! I bet your both crazy! Escaped from Alcatraz or something!"

"The Treaty between us and The cold ones has been in place for years. To separates our land from theirs and keeps our people safe. The war between the wolves and the leeches has been ever continuing sense the beginning of time." Emily said softly, it was the first thing that began to make a slight bit of sense.

"Wolves? Like the dog? What do they have against leeches? How can leeches be that dangerous?" I had a feeling that they didn't mean wolves like the dog or leeches in the literal sense. I was a big fan of mythological creatures when I was younger; I had heard these tags before. I was beginning to put two and two together, Werewolves and Vampires.

I realized that Sam knew what I had been thinking when his eyes got wide at what I had assumed and nodded to me, telling me that my assumptions were correct. "I-I'm a, Werewolf?" I asked unsteadily, sinking back into the couch.

"That's what we believe. Its he only thing that can explain why I can hear your thought, and heat flashes, and headaches all at the same time." Sam explained as I rubbed my temples.

"What does any of this have to do with Bells? Who are the vampires, The Cold Ones?" I didn't look up at either of them, I felt the beginnings of a headache coming, thank god I could tell that it wouldn't be a splitting one, just one from thinking to much, to much shock.

"The Cullen's." Husband and wife stated together. Cullen- Edward- Bella's boyfriend (I winced at the thought of the word). Bella was dating a vampire.

"Does she know what they are?" I asked, already thinking up ways to kill the leech.

"She knows everything. She knows there vampires, because of Jacob she knows what we are also. I doubt that she knows you are too however. Edward left for a point in time and Jacob got close to Bella, I think they were in love, I'm not sure about her, but he was, and still is, head over heals for her. And I can tell you are too. How curious." Sam explained. At the mention of this Jacob boy my eyes narrowed. He would die right after Edward. Bella would be mine.

Reviews?


	10. Alert

I'm finally updating! Told you I would soon. It feels good to be back in the swing of this story. Sorry for how long it's been. On with the story! I own nothing but Nat!

Bella PoV

I rolled over and stretched out my arm searching for Edward on my bed next to me; I found nothing.

I gasped and quickly sat up. "Edward?" I ask, looking around my room. He wasn't there. I threw the covers off my legs and jumped out of bed. I hastily pulled my hair up into a pony tail and jogged down the stairs, he was sure to be in the kitchen. I skipped the last step and lost my footing, my foot slipped out from under me and I landed hard on the last step.

"Ouch," I mumbled standing up and rubbing my tail bone. I hadn't actually fallen in a while now, I was getting used to Edward always catching me. Why didn't he catch me this time?

I entered the kitchen and looked around, no Edward. My heart sank and I got butterflies in my stomach. Where was he?

I decided he probably only just left, figuring I would sleep longer, and would be back and minute. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured myself some cereal.

When I was almost finished eating, I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was strange, Edward knows he can let himself in. I skipped to the door, all my worries gone, and opened it to see Alice with a worried expression on her face.

"Alice?" I asked as she walked in past me without saying anything. "Alice, where's Edward?"

Her head snapped in my direction, as if I had snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'm not sure," she said, walking over to my shabby little couch.

"I… I saw him in the forest somewhere, it looked like it was near by, but I can't be sure, half way through the vision, it just ended. Like something was blocking it from me." Her eyes had unfocused again, like she was searching for something she couldn't find in her second sight.

"Alice?" I paused and she looked over at me. "Did you see Nathan coming?" She shook her head no. "Do you usually see new students coming?" She nodded yes. "So… why don't you think you saw him?"

She broke eye contact when she answered, "I don't know, I can't see anything that has to do with him. Edward asked me to, but I couldn't, he seemed to be expecting that." I sat down next to her, and when I did her body tensed.

"Bella, why do you smell like wolf?" Her nose was scrunched up, like something smelled bad.

"What? I haven't been anywhere near Jacob, or anyone else for that matter, recently. Just you guys, Charlie, and Nat." As soon as I said his name I froze. "Alice, you don't think Nat could be a werewolf do you? You said I smell like one and he was here last night, and you can see him in your visions?"

She seemed thoughtful for a minute and then spoke, "That would make sense, Edward could have caught his sent before the rest of us and then asked me about my visions so be sure. That would also explain why my vision got caught off, he's probably met with Nathan, and the fact that he's a werewolf blocked it out."

I started to panic, "We have to find them, what if they do something stupid, what if they start to fight, what if one of them gets hurt-"

"Bella," Alice cut me off. "Don't worry, we'll go find them. We'll go back to the house and get everyone else to help also. I ran here, so I'll have to carry you."

I nodded stiffly and stood up. Alice was already out the door and waited paitently as I locked the door behind us.

Before I knew it she was running through the forest. I tucked my eyes into her and prayed that Edward and Nat would be smart.

Reviews?


	11. The Run

I know it's short, sorry. I own nothing, more coming soon. Enjoy!

When I felt Alice begin to slow, I looked up and saw we were at the grand white house, she didn't slow completely though. She was still running when she burst in the front door, dumped me on the couch and disappeared from view; presumably collecting the rest of the family.

Less than two minutes later Emmett swept me into his huge arms, I received a glare from Rosalie, and everyone was out the door again. I couldn't tell if it was the vampire speed or one of those moments where adrenaline kicks in and everything seems to move ten times faster, maybe it was both.

At a certain point in the woods, our group split into three, Emmett continued to run straight with me, Rosalie and Alice took off to the left, and Carlisle and Esme to the right. I flinched when I noticed the seed, squeezed my eyes closed tightly and asked Emmett, "Whats going on, whats the plan?"

His eyes met mine for a moment, I pleaded with him to be honest. "We decided three groups, to cover more land. And three should be enough because we don't have to cover La Push."

When it was clear Emmett wasn't going to say anything else I questioned, "You don't think Edward would do anything do you?" I heard my voice waver a little in my uncertainty.

"I'm not sure," was all he said and he pushed on faster through the forest. I nodded, took a deep breath, and settled in to my thoughts praying nothing would go wrong.

After a few more minutes of running, Emmett came to a sudden halt and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Yes?" He asked, I couldn't hear who was on the other line. After a pause he said, "Okay, we're close I'll start in that direction." He slipped the phone back into his pocket and took off running to the left.

"Emmett whats going on?" I cursed myself as my voice shook again.

"Alice saw where Edward was, we're the closest, we'll get there first. Nothings happened… yet. Let's just hope we get there fast enough." I felt like there was something else going on that I wasn't being told. But I let it drop. We were close; we could stop this before something bad happened.

Just then I heard a deafening roar, one I didn't recognize, accompanied by the earth quaking sound of a tree falling. Emmett seemed to hesitate for a second before pushing through a few strides of brush into a small round clearing, with a freshly fallen tree.

I looked around and noticed that there were more figures in the clearing than I expected. Emmett set me down and pushed me behind him when he saw that Edward was being challenged two to one. None of the other Cullen's had arrived yet, and it looked like a battle was about to start. With Emmett backing up Edward facing the two wolves, I didn't fear for myself, but for them.

It was only then that I saw that it hadn't been two on one, all three had been against each other; there were no teams. Emmett seemed to notice the same time I did and looked unsure if he should back out or not.

Edward growled low and angry, "Get her out." He threw a fierce glare at Emmett; his eyes were black as pitch.

He growled again, this time at one of the wolves, "Will you two keep your thoughts to yourselves? And you, this is not your fight, Black."

Now go push that little purple button that's my best friend and says 'Go". You know you want to and it only takes about ten seconds. REVIEW!


	12. Connections

READ THIS OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE ANYMORE!!! Did that get you to read or no? Anyhow, this is the update I promised to dedicate to LoverofEdward, she's awesome by the way and everyone has to read her story: Breaking Dawn My version, and review, because people who read and don't review are mean-ies, seriously it takes all of two seconds to review and you get and awesome little thank you e-mail in return and who doesn't want that? If you can't tell I adore people who review for me and all my readers, so you can read now, and make sure to review!

He [Edward growled again, this time at one of the wolves, "Will you two keep your thoughts to yourselves? And you, this is not your fight, Black."

"Really?" Jake growled, "I was under the impression that this was a free for all. We are all after the same thing, aren't we?"

Jake, Nat, and Edward all slowly turned to look at me. Nat took two unbelievably fast steps towards me. Edward, moving so fast that I didn't see his actions, lunged in Nat's path and shielded me.

"Emmett, did you not hear me when I said 'Get her out.'?" He stressed every word, not taking his eyes from Nat. "She could easily be hurt by one of these amateur dogs."

I saw a glint of worry and doubt in Nat's eyes, followed by sadness, and then determination. He wouldn't allow himself to hurt me, just like Edward and Jake wouldn't. "He won't hurt me, Edward." I whispered, knowing everyone in the clearing would be able to hear me.

I felt Edward tense as I spoke. At that moment, all the eyes in the clearing were on me, and I didn't know where to look, my gaze jumped between Edward, who had turned to face me when I spoke, to Jake and Nat, settling on the roots of the fallen tree, sticking out in every direction. They all had come out of their tense stances when I spoke, "None of you would. I know how much you all care about me; I can see that clearly, anyone with a brain could see that. But fighting won't help it. Do you really think that if you kill each other I'll simply agree to be with whoever wins?"

My voice was shaking as I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill over. _I will not let myself cry in front of them,_ I thought to myself as I quickly brushed away a tear that had escaped. They had all softened at the sight of my tears. Edward cooed and wrapped his cool arms around me, tucking my head under his chin. Both Jake and Nat growled low in their chests and I pulled away from Edward, not wanting to aggravate either of them. I had managed to get them to calm down and I wasn't about to ruin that calm.

I made a step towards Jake when the rest of the Cullen's crashed into the clearing. Rosalie fell back by Emmett's side while little Alice pulled me behind herself and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme gracefully floated to the center of the clearing and addressed the wolves.

Nat and Jake both tensed and I saw their hands begin to tremble, clenched into fists. I pushed Alice out of my way, only getting past her because I had caught her off guard. I tripped into the middle of the clearing giving Carlisle a meaning look, showing him that I knew what I was doing.

He nodded slightly to me and pulled Esme back with the rest of the Cullen family. I slowly walked up to Nat, knowing Jake could control himself, seeing as he had had more practice around the Cullen's. Nathans nose was scrunched up and he was breathing through his mouth, trying not to smell the vampires not ten paces behind me. His eyes were flickering between the foreign people in the clearing; however, as I reached towards his face and my cool, though not as cold as the Cullen's', fingers touched his burning hot skin, his emerald eyes locked onto my own chocolate ones. He leaned his face into the palm of my hand, clearly enjoying the feeling. I noticed he had stopped trembling, but that Jake had clenched his jaw as he always did when upset and I could feel Edwards piecing stare from behind me.

I moved my hand from the side of Nat's face to the back of his neck and pulled him into a fierce hug pressing my face into his shoulder. "Be calm," I whispered to him. As I pulled back, my eyes locked with a much darker pair, Jakes hair has much longer than before, spilling over his eyes. As I looked at him, I saw his eyes melt and began to feel lost in them. I took a singe step forward and the net them I knew he was crushing me into his chest. This time Edward growled fiercely at Jacob's fast movement towards me, I didn't; however, sense anything from Nathan. When Jake set me back on my own two feet I ruffled his hair and said, "I like it long like this." He grinned at me and took a step back.

With one impossibly fast look passing between Jacob and Nathan they both slunk back into the forest, I saw their outlines morph as the ran from the clearing. Suddenly feeling light headed, I felt my knees buckle and a pair of cold hard arms wrap around me as my vision clouded to black.

Review and I'll give you a cookie and not call you a mean-y! That's right, push the little purple-ish button to the bottom left!


	13. Tension

A/N: Hey everyone, so after 12 chapters I have 144 reviews, and being the math expert that I am (note the sarcasm) thats 12 reviews per chapter right? So this time, I'm going to be greedy! I want 15 reviews and then I'll update again. So far this story is 41 pages in Microsoft Word and 19,291 words. Yay! Enjoy and review!

I became aware that I was being held closely to a chest I assumed to be Edward's we were floating gracefully and it felt as if no time was passing. I considered the thought I was dead for a moment and realized if I was dead I was definitely in heaven, because Edward was with me. Just then; however; I felt a gust of wind blow harshly against my face and blow my hair back from my face. I struggled to open my eyes and gather my thought, but it felt as is my eyelids had been glued together. I gave up and let the darkness swallow me again.

After an immeasurable period of time I felt a soft material under my body and Edward's cold, marble arms disappeared. I frowned slightly, wishing he would lie beside me and soothe the head ach I had just realized I had. I felt his cool lips press gently against my forehead and felt the frown smooth from my face replaced by a soft smile.

As a lay I though over what had happened the past few hours. It was hard to believe that this morning I simply figured Edward had gone home for a while, thinking I would sleep longer, and I got myself breakfast. All the while having no idea that three of the people I cared most about were minutes away from ripping each other limb from limb. I shuddered and rolled onto my side, feeling Edward's soft couch beneath my cheek.

After today, I knew I had a very hard choice to make. I loved all three of them, just in different ways. Nathan was my true first love, and I don't think my feelings for him will ever go away. It was with him that I first felt like I belonged. Jacob was the brother I never had, and I would do anything to make him happy. And Edward was my soul mate, I love him with every fiber of my being. But how to I tell two of them that they don't compare to the third?

I heard the doorknob squeak quietly as someone entered the room. I looked up to see Alice's tiny form framed in the doorway. She smiled gently, I sat up patting the couch next to me, "Hi, Alice. Is everything okay now?"

She seemed to float across the room and she pulled me into a tight hug when she sat next to me. "Yes, Bella. Everything is fine now. Thanks to you. I think Edward is upset, he's working on a new song right now, downstairs."

"Thanks, Alice," I said, resting my head on her hard shoulder. "I should go talk to him, explain."

"I think that would be a good idea," she said softly, nodding her head gently. "It is a strange feeling for me. Not being able to see what could happen next, best not waist any time."

Slice stood, kissed my cheek, and was gone before I could react. I sighed, standing up, and made my way down the stairs, being careful not to trip. Alice was right, Edward was extremely focused on his piano, so focused that he didn't seem to notice me come up behind him. His song was beautiful, he was playing with his eyes closed, gently swaying to the sweet, calming melody of the music, when suddenly it changed. The notes became loud and angry as Edward's eyebrows pulled together. I winced as he pushed a key too hard, snapping it clear in half. He cursed colorfully picking up the piece that had fallen to the floor, only then acknowledging me.

"I know you've been standing there, Bella," he said softly, almost too silent for me to hear. I sat on the bench next to him; both of us were facing forward, not looking the other in the eye. I sighed gently and subconsciously played with a strand of my hair. I could feel the tense energy flowing between us and knew he wasn't going to say anything until I explained why I acted as I had in the clearing.

"Edward," I started, "about earlier, in the clearing-"

He cut me off in a stony voice, "You don't have to make excuses for me, Bella. You still have feelings for them. I understand."

"Please don't cut me off," I whispered knowing he would hear me with his advanced hearing. "I just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"You did not want them to get hurt, you mean," he stood, "I am indestructible, remember?"

I remained seated, trying to control my raging emotions, "Please, don't be upset with me. I just couldn't sit back and watch you all fight over something stupid, me. I wasn't going to let it happen. And you could have gotten hurt too. What would I have done if something horrible had happened? Please, Edward, you know I love you more than anything. But I do still care if Nathan and Jacob are ripped to shreds."

A/N: I want those 15 reviews so puch that little purpleish blue button to the bottom left and make me happy!


	14. In Love

A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! So I know I'm a bit late with the update but I didn't expect to get the reviews that fast and I didn't have anything written! So here's chapter 14 and this time I want 23 reviews, just because it's a fun and random number! I just wanted to say that I think I got the best review I ever have this time, it was anonymous under the name Dee, so if that's you, thank you so much and this chapter is dedicated to you! Also, Querida115 gave me the suggestion to summarize previous events because it's hard to remember whats going on, and I loved the idea, so that part is dedicated to her. And one last thing! Water-Lyly has been giving me a TON of support and her story is really amazing and I suggest that everyone should go read and review it, it's called The Smell Of Lillies and its nothing like any other fanfiction I've ever read, so please go give it a try and remember to review! Sorry for the long authors note and short chapter but it's all I have right now, I'm going to write more as soon as this is up and then I want 23 reviews!!!

Previously:

"I know you've been standing there, Bella," he said softly, almost too silent for me to hear. I sat on the bench next to him; both of us were facing forward, not looking the other in the eye. I sighed gently and subconsciously played with a strand of my hair. I could feel the tense energy flowing between us and knew he wasn't going to say anything until I explained why I acted as I had in the clearing.

"Edward," I started, "about earlier, in the clearing-"

He cut me off in a stony voice, "You don't have to make excuses for me, Bella. You still have feelings for them. I understand."

"Please don't cut me off," I whispered knowing he would hear me with his advanced hearing. "I just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"You did not want them to get hurt, you mean," he stood, "I am indestructible, remember?"

I remained seated, trying to control my raging emotions, "Please, don't be upset with me. I just couldn't sit back and watch you all fight over something stupid, me. I wasn't going to let it happen. And you could have gotten hurt too. What would I have done if something horrible had happened? Please, Edward, you know I love you more than anything. But I do still care if Nathan and Jacob are ripped to shreds."

* * *

He turned to face me, eyes dark and cold. I clenched my jaw tight together and stared right back at him, refusing to back down. After what seemed like an eternity passed, he sighed and sat back down next to me. He took my hands in his own stone cold ones and rubbed his thumbs calmingly against the backs of my hands. After our eye contact had broken in our staring contest, I found it hard to look at him again; I was worried that the eyes I would see would be cold and unfeeling. 

"Bella…" he started. "I am trying to understand what your feelings towards these dogs are. I am afraid that, because of what I am and what they are, I may be biased in my opinions. But I am trying my hardest to comprehend." In a frustrated voice he added, "If only I could hear your thoughts…"

I finally looked away from our intertwined fingers and found that his eyes had turned back to the smoldering topaz that I loved so much and found myself becoming lost in his eyes. I realized I wasn't breathing and closed my eyes taking a deep shaking breath. "I always tell you exactly what I'm thinking when you ask, Edward. I just don't know how to help you understand."

I wracked my brain, trying desperately to find a way to make it clear for him. I finally said, "It's true that I love Jacob and Nathan," Edward tensed and his eyes became darker, "But I'm _in love_ with you. The feelings I have for them are similar to what I feel for Emmett and Jasper. I care about them so much, but I don't want to be with them like I want to be with you, like I _need_ to be with you." His eyes began to smolder and lighten the more I spoke. "I know I'm supposed to be with you, Edward. We were made for each other."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap, kissing up and down my neck. "Why do you have to be so sweet to everyone?" he questioned between kisses. I sighed feeling pure bliss that Edward understood how I felt, not to mention the tingles his lips were sending down my spine.

"Aw, the love birds made up!" Alice sang in a cheery voice dancing into the room. "I think I need a new outfit for the occasion," Alice said in a gleeful voice, "Edward, would you mind terribly if I borrowed Bella for the rest of the afternoon?"

Edward sat back and rubbed his chin in a mocking way, pretending to be deep in thought. "Well, Alice. I had been thinking that I would take Bella out for a surprise tonight, so, unless I am mistaking she needs a new outfit?" I gaped up at him, eyes wide. What was he getting me into now!?

Alice squealed and proceeded to drag me off Edward's lap and out the front door. I heard Edward chuckle softly before Alice slammed the door closed and pushed me towards the car.

REVIEW!


	15. Shopping With Alice

YES OMG! My New Years Resolution. TO FINALLY FINISH THIS STORY!!!!! Slowly overcomming that writers block that totally destroyed my desire to write this story in the first place. I worked my but off for this update, so I expect EVERYONE WHO READS TO REVIEW!!!!! Please? Pretty please? With sugar on top? *innocent angel smile*

* * *

I had always believed Edward to be the fastest driver I knew. I was wrong. Alice made it to Port Angeles faster than Edward ever had. The whole drive, Alice jabbered on about all the different styles of clothing she wanted to try on me and the different types of make-up that she would need to purchase in order to complete the perfect look that I needed for tonight. I gazed silently out the window watching the scenery fly past us and couldn't help but sigh.

I was ridiculously relieved that Edward and I understood each other again, but I was still overwhelmed with the uncertainty of what to do about Jake and Nat. I felt Alice's soft gaze on the back of my head and felt bad for putting a damper on her shopping spree. I turned to look at her and gave her what I hoped to be a cheerful smile, but she saw right through my façade.

"I know you are in a really tough position right now, Bella. But you will make the right choices and get through it. Trust me, I know," she grinned at me and tapped her forehead with her index finger as she pulled into a parking spot.

"Alice, if you already know whats going to happen and what I'm going to do, can't you just tell me so I can get it over with?" I pleaded with her.

"I could," she paused, "but my morals will not allow me to, you would not learn anything from that! Now let's go shop and get your mind off all these icky boys!" My eyes practically bulged out of their sockets as Alice pulled me into Victoria's Secret. What did she and Edward have in mind for tonight?!

Alice pushed me straight into the dressing room and began throwing things over the door and demanding to see them. For the things Alice was capable of picking out for me, the things she chose were relatively subdued, only bras and panties, no baby dolls or intense lingerie like I had expected. Naturally, Alice bought me every single one that I tried on, push-ups, strapless, underwire, lace, even leopard print. I suppose it wasn't too bad, if the only one who may see them was Edward. Ha, I laughed to myself, yeah right. He is much to conservative.

Alice and I hit a few other stores, she bought me a slimming dark blue dress for our date tonight, and instructed me to wear the lace bra of the same color and matching boy shorts. She also bought me a few shirts, a bikini for some time in the future she wouldn't tell me about, and a few pair of new jeans.

We made our way back to her car and stuffed our many bags into the trunk and made our way back to the white mansion. The sun was setting as we walked through the door. Edward was playing the piano and so absorbed in the song he was creating, he didn't notice us until it was too lazy and Alice was dragging me into her bathroom.

"Alice!" he called through to door, "Please, do not make me break this door down. You have had Bella all afternoon, can I please have a few minutes with her? I miss her," he begged.

If it had been up to me, I would have given into his please without a moment of hesitation. But Alice just called back to him, "Esme will murder you if you break her door, and you will thank me when I'm done. Now go and finish your new song and then get ready, okay?"

He growled in a very menacing way, but did nothing, so I figured he must have left. "Now," Alice said, bringing me back from my thoughts, "go and change while I get ready to do your make-up and such."

I changed into the new bra and panties we had bought and slipped the dress on over my head. I looked in the mirror and had to admit to myself, I looked good. And Alice hadn't even done my make-up yet.

I went into the bathroom and shuddered at the array of make-up and hair products cluttering the counter that I couldn't identify. She straightened the waves from my hair, and then curled the ends, which I felt defeated the purpose of straightening it. Put some weird goop in my hair that filled the frizz and made it shine, bringing out my few natural highlights. She powdered blush onto my cheeks, quickly followed by eye-shadow, eye-liner, and mascara.

Again I had to admit that Alice does know how to make someone look amazing. I smiled at my reflection that was almost comparable to Alice's next to me, and she beamed back at me. "Edward is going to drop dead," she paused, "figuratively. I've been blocking him from my thoughts be reciting Emerson in French." She giggled and ushered me out to the top of the stairs.

As I caught my balance at the top of the stairs, I heard the piano stop. I looked up into Edwards gorgeous topaz eyes and was immediately dazzled as he cupped the side of my face and gently pressed his lips against my own.

As he pulled away he said, "Thank you, Alice." I heard a tinkling laugh as Edward gracefully swooped me off my feet and carried me down to his car.


	16. Authors Note Again

Hello Dearies,

Alright, here's the deal. I got a couple of offers to take over White Lies, but not Transparent. And I kinda want them to be in the hands of the same author. I'm also a little iffy on all of the people who offered, don't get me wrong, I think they are all talented, but I don't think they see the outcome of my stories the way I do. So here are some options. 1) I give White Lies to someone who may not do the best job with it and leave Transparent unfinished [untill I get around to it] 2) You all wait a while [a LONG while] for me to have time again to finish them myself or 3) they both just go unfinished and y'all can imagine up whatever endings you would like. If the fate of these stories concerns you, please please please review back with what you would prefer; option 1, 2, or 3, or any other options you think of. Thank you so so so much for your patience.

Love always, Heather Marie


End file.
